sio2rcharrierefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wiki SIO2R-CHARRIERE
MON PROFIL Je vous souhaite le bienvenu. Je m’appelle Anthony Charrière et je vous accompagnerais tout au long de votre lecture. A travers ce wiki, je vous invite à suivre les différentes activités développées au cours de ma formation. Cette présentation, s’articulant aussi bien autour de mes projets de cours que ceux vu en stage, a pour finalité de vous donner un aperçu de mon profil professionnel. Cependant, et parce qu’on est tous humain, permettez-moi de faire plus ample connaissance. A l’heure où je vous parle, ou que je vous écris pour les plus méticuleux d’entre vous, j’ai 19 ans et je suis dans une formation d’informatique. Ce n’est pas un choix mais plutôt l’absence de celui-ci qui m’a guidé vers cette vocation néanmoins l’apprentissage est intéressant. En dehors des classes les journées sont longues et il est important de se trouvé une occupation sans quoi la journée se voit rallongée de 5 heures, au moins. Moi, j’ai choisi la lecture. Bandes dessinées ou romans, les livres ont le don de vous transporter dans leurs aventures si bien que pour m’assurer de la qualité du voyage je ne lis presque que des livres d’auteurs asiatique. J’aime également le kendo (escrime japonais) même si je ne l’ai encore jamais pratiqué mais qui sait, peut-être qu’un jour je réussirais à devenir un bon petit kendoka. Mais en attendant, je pense pouvoir commencer ma présentation sur un ton plus professionnelle. MA FORMATION SIO2R LA MISE EN PLACE ET LA GESTION DE VLANs Ce projet a été développé dans le cadre de notre première mission de PPE pour le cas APC. MON STAGE CHEZ EXAPROBE PRESENTATION DU CONTEXTE Comme pour la plus part des formations, ma seconde année en SIO a été l’occasion de faire un stage en entreprise, soit huit semaines en immersion dans la vie professionnelle. Si ma quête c’est avérée plus difficile que ce que j’avais espéré, je fini par en atteindre le but en la société Exaprobe après maintes combats et maintes défaites. Mais laissé moi, dans un premier temps, vous esquisser un rapide portrait de cette société. Avant d’en commencer l'ébauche, il est important de distinguer deux profils, ECS et ICT, qui régissent l’architecture de l’entreprise. ECS, pour Energie, Cabling et Sûreté se spécialise dans l’assistance, la conception et l’installation d’infrastructure réseau d’entreprises. Leur fonction étant de mettre en place les structures adéquates à l’hébergement des solutions informatiques des entreprises clientes. ICT s’occupe quant à elle de toute la partie configuration. A eux deux elles forment Exaprobe qui appartient lui-même au groupe Devoteam Pour ma part, mon stage c’est déroulé sous la tutelle de monsieur Van Hoegarden, le responsable informatique de l’entreprise et comme on est jamais mieux servi que par soit même, ma première mission a été de préparer mon espace de travail c’est-à-dire faire de la place sur le bureau et monté mon ordinateur. Ce labeur s’étant clôturé en cette fin de première journée, j’étais fin prêt à commencer mon stage. LE CAS ECS Le cas ECS est le contexte qui m’a été confiée par mon tuteur de stage. En effet, comme expliqué précédemment Exaprobe est constitué de deux pôles. En revanche, s’il est vrai qu’ils couvrent chacun deux domaines de compétences différents, se n’est pas le cas pour se qui est de leur réseau. Ma mission consista donc à concevoir une architecture réseau pour ECS de sorte de la rendre autonome et indépendante d’ICT. Je dois l’avouer, lorsque Mr Van Hoegarden m’a exposé ce projet, j’étais partagé entre un sentiment de satisfaction de par sa nature et un sentiment d’appréhension de par son importance. Comment moi, Anthony Charrière, aller pouvoir concevoir l’architecture réseau de l’entreprise ? Il est vrai que j’avais déjà fait un projet similaire en classe mais il était aussi vrai que je faisais de l’informatique depuis à peine un an et demi et la question quant à savoir si mes compétences étaient à même de pouvoir couvrir l’intégralité de la mission ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête. Cependant la demande restait la même et je me devais d’agir en tant qu’architecte. Pour m’accompagner dans cette mission, j’avais à ma disposition deux outils : Visio dans un premier temps puis Packet Tracer. L’avantage que j’ai eu à utiliser ces deux logiciels c’est qu’ils ont été complémentaires dans ma démarche de travail. En effet, une fois les schémas réseau de la société examiné et les ébauches du nouveau réseau établis sur Visio, Packet Tracer m’épaulait en me donnant un aperçu des faisabilités technique qu’exposait mon projet au niveau des configurations sachant que ma solution allait dans la direction d'un recours à du matériels Cisco ainsi qu’à l’utilisation de la technologie Vlans. L’utilisation de vlans m’a semblé être la bonne solution pour gérer le réseau interne de l’entreprise. En effet, reparti sur 2 switchs cette solution présentait les caractéristiques nécessaires, tant au niveau de l’efficacité qu’au niveau des coûts d’investissement, pour répondre à la demande d’Exaprobe. Sachant que l’entreprise est déjà de faible envergure, l’amputation d’ICT ne pouvait que diminuer son effectif d’où l’’utilisation de deux switchs Cisco de 24 et 48 ports déjà en possession de la société, permettant ainsi de répondre aux besoins de redondance et d’extensibilité du réseau. Bien entendu, l’utilisation des Vlans implique la segmentation du réseau ECS. Or, la nécessité d’un accès pour les utilisateurs aux serveurs de l’entreprise se faisant indispensable, la mise en place d’une solution de routage inter-vlans était nécessaire. Pour cela, plutôt que d’investir dans un énième switch, j’ai préféré avoir recours à un routeur afin d’être plus en adéquation avec la politique de l’entreprise, celui-ci permettant également de prendre en charge la connexion hors site. Comme pour les switchs, le routeur était redondé avec un second routeur à la seule différence que dans ce cas si, on avait un routeur actif et un passif. Ma solution impliquait également un troisième routeur destiné à la mise en place d’un VPN avec les sites associés à ECS comme Devoteam. Pour ce qui est de la sécurité seul le routeur VPN devait permettre l’accès à ECS l’autre étant configurés pour bloquer tous accès de l’extérieur par les ACL. Enfin, pour ce qui est de l’accès sans fil, je décidai de mettre en place deux bornes Wifi, une pour les employés avec un accès à toute les ressources de l’entreprise et une pour les invités avec pour seul autorisation un accès à internet. La présentation du projet à mon tuteur de stage ne se fit que le 18 Février faute de disponibilité. Après lui avoir exposé ma stratégie, fait quelques démonstrations sur Packet Tracer et expliqué mes configurations, nous nous mîmes d’accord sur les points qui été à valider et ceux pour lesquelles une meilleur solution était envisageable. Ce n’est que bien plus tard au cours du stage que la signature officiel de séparation de l’entreprise d’ICT fut prononcé. Au final, c’est le temps qui ne nous a pas permis de concrétisé ce projet. Bien sûr j’ai eu l’occasion de toucher à de vrais switchs en créant des vlans ou en faisant une sauvegarde des configuration avec l’assistance d’un serveur TFTP mais la mise en place du nouveau réseau et la révision des bases de données Active Directory n’était pas prévu dans l’immédiat. LES MISSIONS ANNEXES Le cas ECS fut ma mission principal au cours de cette immersion en entreprise et s’étendit jusqu’à la fin de celle-ci. Cependant, la mise en place de ce projet ne concrétise pas à elle seul les activités développées au cours de ce stage. En effet, entre un test Packet Tracer et une configuration de switchs j’avais toujours l’occasion de m’investir dans d’autres missions plus ou moins en rapport avec le cas ECS et avec des degrés d’intérêts plus ou moins variés. Pour ce faire, je ne m’attarderai pas sur la foi ou, équipé de mon stylo à billes et de mon bloc note, j’ai dû récupérer le numéro de Tag de tous les ordinateurs de l’entreprise ou le nombre de foi ou, sous les bureaux, j’ai dû rebrancher les PC des employés sortant de formation. Néanmoins, il y a une mission sur laquelle j’aimerai m’attardé non pas pour l’impact qu’elle a eu sur ma vie mais pour les rapports qu’elle entretient avec le cas ECS, je veux parler du serveur de messagerie. LES SERVEURS DE MESSAGERIES Le cas qui suit est l’exemple type du projet avorté avant sa mise en œuvre, au profit d’une tout autre solution. Cependant, la démonstration de celui-ci vous permettre certainement de mieux cerner les différentes démarches ayant servi à l’élaboration d’une solution pour ECS. Selon l’idée de départ le serveur de messagerie devait être géré en interne. Comme vous devez le savoir l’utilisation des services de messagerie est devenu monnaie courante en entreprise car si ceux- ci présentent l’avantage d’offrir un moyen de communication efficace, ils présentent également la possibilité de stocker leurs données mettant ainsi en jeu les intérêts juridique de l’informatique d'entreprise. Ma mission consista donc à trouver une solution de sauvegarde des données de messageries d’ECS. Avant de me lancer dans la recherche d’une solution, je devais d’abords me renseigner sur le système de messagerie qu’exploitait l’entreprise et fort heureusement cette quête ne s’avéra pas bien longue puisque comme dans beaucoup d’entreprises, Exaprobe utilisait Exchange.Je dois dire que là où la difficulté c’est vraiment posé avec ce cas c’était quand il était question d’argents. En effet, des matières comme le SI7 nous ont préparés à ces cas de figures et d’ailleurs je me souviens encore de cette épreuve, au BTS blanc, ou nous devions définir à partir de qu’elle montant la solution X devenait plus avantageuse que la solution Y. Cependant, s’il était question ici d’un totale de cinq points, dans la vie réelle c’est toute la mécanique de l’entreprise qui entre en jeu et donc les bons choix doivent être pris. Ce problème m’handicapa vraiment au départ et toutes les solutions que je proposais présentait l’avantage d’être gratuites mais manquaient quant à leur efficacité. Je finis tout de même par trouver une solution : ACRONIS Backup & Recovery for Microsoft Exchange Server. L’avantage avec ce logiciel était qu’il s’adressait directement à Exchange. En effet, il présentait tout un éventail de choix de sauvegarde allant de la sauvegarde individuelle des courriers à la sauvegarde complète de la base de données sans la nécessité d’un quelconque outil tiers. Cependant, la sauvegarde sur bande se faisant de plus en plus obsolète avec la monté de la sauvegarde sur disque auquel s’ajoutait le fait que monsieur Van Hoegarden était seul à s’occuper du service informatique de l’entreprise nous ont poussé à délégué cette charge au groupe principal, l’accès se faisant via le routeur VPN. Si cette mission ne m’aura rien n’appris sur le plan technique, elle m’aura beaucoup appris sur le fonctionnement en entreprise ou la prise de bonnes décisions valent mieux que la fierté individuel même si celle-ci a impliqué un investissement de notre part. LE SERVEUR DE FICHIERS Comme je suis sur les serveurs autant continuer sur ma lancé. Dans le cadre du projet ECS, nous avions décidé de gérer les serveurs en interne et cette stratégie resta inchangée à l’exception du serveur de messagerie comme expliqué ci-dessus. Or, ECS disposant déjà de ses serveurs, aucune modification particulière n’était de prévu, ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant ma curiosité. A notre dernier projet de PPE, il nous avait été demandé de mettre en place un serveur de fichiers pour des utilisateurs et malgré notre investissement, de nombreux points techniques nous restaient obscurs. Disposant sur moi de VMware Workstation et d’un serveur 2003 virtuel, je décidai donc de monté un projet similaire adapté au cas ECS. Pour cela, je devais d’abords monter un domaine ECS ainsi que créer des groupes et des utilisateurs avant d’envisager à proprement parlé une stratégie de gestion des dossiers. Comme l’installation d’Active Directory nécessite un serveur DNS, je décidai de faire d’une pierre deux coups en lançant la procédure de création de domaine avec l’installation d’Active Directory (commande dcpromo sous l’invité de commande). Ceci fait, je pus m’atteler aux tâches les plus importantes. Selon la stratégie mise en place, nous avions deux types d’utilisateur : ceux en charge de la bureautique, et ceux responsable du service informatique, soit les groupes Compta_ECS et Adimin_ECS au qu’elles j’avais affecté des profils type d’utilisateur comme directeur pour le groupe Compta_ECS ou encore ingénieur pour Adimin_ECS afin de par la suite pouvoir effectuer des tests. A chacun de ces groupes était associé également un dossier partagé, pour lesquels tous les utilisateurs du groupe associé pouvaient avoir accès. Ceux-ci permettaient notamment d’héberger les dossiers de chaque utilisateur, dossiers accessibles via un lecteur réseau et configuré pour être disponible hors connexion. Pour ce qui est de la stratégie à proprement parlé, l’utilisation des GPO s’avéra être la solution envisageable notamment pour la redirection de dossiers Mes documents mais aussi pour gérer les fichiers hors connexion, attribués administrativement et synchronisé en fermeture de session. Par ailleurs, un second dossier fut mis en place, le dossier Document Utilisateur, afin de stocker les fichiers de redirection de dossiers et pour lesquelles l’utilisateur était propriétaire et y exercé un contrôle total. De plus, afin de garantir un meilleur confort pour les utilisateurs, j’avais mis en place des profils itinérants leurs permettant de retrouver leurs paramètre qu’elle que soit la machine physique du domaine sur laquelle ils se connectaient. Or, si un dossier se créait bien dans le dossier Profils sur le serveur celui-ci restait vide à la fermeture de la session de l’utilisateur. Heureusement, je finis par trouver la solution en rendant chaque utilisateur propriétaire de son dossier avec un contrôle totale pour l’administrateur et lui-même. ' ' Enfin, les lecteurs réseau furent configurés à même le profil des utilisateurs permettant ainsi aux employés d’avoir accès aux dossiers partagé dès l’ouverture de leur session. Une fois la structure mise en place, la phase de test pu commencer, les machines XP ayant été introduit au domaine au préalable. Les tests furent divers et variés allant du plus élémentaire au plus technique comme par exemple voir si l’utilisateur à accès à son dossier personnelle et si il peut y exercer ses droits. Des tests de quota furent également effectués afin de limité l’espace disque disponible par utilisateur mais ceux-ci ne furent pas concrètement intégrés à la stratégie global. En revanche, la ou le problème persiste c’était au niveau des synchronisations. En effet, en allant dans le dossier Mes documents, sur la machine XP, l’icône de synchronisation apparaissait et celle-ci s’effectuait en fermeture de session mais les dossiers sur le serveur restaient vides même après avoir modifier les droits sur les dossiers. Finalement, malgré l’échec de la redirection de dossiers, je suis satisfait de ce projet qui a été très enrichissant. Bien entendu, je cherche toujours la cause de mon problème et peut-être que par la suite, j’aurai la chance de pouvoir mettre à jour cette page pour dit que tout est ok. Néanmoins, par rapport au cas APC, de nombreuses questions ont trouvé réponse. Selon moi, même si cela n’entre pas dans un cadre professionnel, ce qui m’a été favorable dans ce projet est qu’il n’était pas régit par une demande directe, rendant l’objectif à atteindre mois pesant et donc, le travail mon stressant. LA RÉINITIALISATION D’UN MOT DE PASSE Comme expliqué en début de partie, le cas ECS n’est pas la seule occupation que j’ai eue à charge durant ce stage et il m’est arrivé de devoir répondre aux demandes des employés. Plus haut, j’ai survolé les missions de préparations de salles de formation car même en impliquant la nécessité de communication inter machines, celle-ci ne présentaient de grands intérêts. En revanche je pense que certaine choses sont à dire quant à la mission qui suit. Le problème est le suivant : l’employé X, qui je crois travail pour un client de ECS, avait par mégarde changer le mot de passe administrateur de son ordinateur. Or, si le problème n’était jusque-là que de l’ordre de l’administration des machines, celui-ci avait également oublié le nouveau mot de passe qu’il avait mis, rendant l’ordinateur inutilisable. La mission consista donc à trouver une solution pour rendre le compte administrateur de nouveau accessible. Une première solution, proposé par mon tuteur de stage consistait à extraire le disque dur afin de récupérer les données puis procédé à une réinstallation du système après formatage de celui-ci. Cependant, je connaissais une solution qui n’impliquait ni démontage d’ordinateur, ni formatage que nous adoptâmes. En effet, l’or de mon premier stage, j’avais découvert hiren’s boot qui est un outil répondant à divers besoins de réparation dont la réinitialisation de mots de passe. Après en avoir fait l’acquisition, nous nous lançâmes à proprement parlé dans la mission. ' ' Catégorie:Tout